White Lighter, Heal Thyself
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Piper and her sisters become worried when Leo is injured in an automobile accident and his healing ability doesn't seem to be working.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"White Lighter, Heal Thyself"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "Sin Francisco" and "The Demon Who Came In From The Cold".)  
  
* * *  
  
Piper and her sisters become worried when Leo is injured in an automobile accident and his healing ability doesn't seem to be working.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Phoebe pulled a book off the shelf and looked at the cover. Finally, she had found the book she had been looking for. She hadn't realized how much trouble researching this paper for her psych class was going to be. After he little performance with her professor while she was infected with lust, she was having to jump through hoops to maintain her ascertain it had all been an experiment.  
  
He had been thoroughly impressed with Phoebes' "willingness" to go to such extremes for a project. And to help bring up her overall grade, he had offered her the chance to expand on her original paper. Now, she was stuck in the school library doing research.  
  
"Hey," whispered Leo, sticking his head around the corner of the book stack, "how's it going?"  
  
"Fine," she whispered back. "I thought you were off helping another one of your charges?"  
  
"I am," said Leo. "He's here, too. Doing research just like you. I figured since I was so close, I'd just drop over and say hi."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did," said Phoebe. "This paper is driving me crazy. I should never have agreed to do it."  
  
"Well, you wanted the better grade," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Phoebe. "I'll just be glad when I'm finished. This is more work than I had bargained for."  
  
"Good luck," said Leo. "Tell Piper I should be home for dinner. I'm almost finished here."  
  
"Will do," said Phoebe.  
  
Leo left and Phoebe went back to her research. She needed five specific books and all were hard to find. She had already found three and was determined not to leave the library until she found the other two.  
  
It took her nearly half an hour to find the remaining two books. But she finally had everything she needed. Now, a few hours looking up quotes and such, some time actually typing her paper, and it would all be over.  
  
She was sure her professor would like the paper. And it would help bring her g.p.a. up, which she desperately needed. Fighting demons invariably interfered with her study time and that affected her grades.  
  
Phoebe said hello to several classmates as she left the library with her armload of books. Apparently she wasn't the only one doing homework on a Saturday afternoon. As she neared the library exit, she noticed a group of people gathering outside.  
  
"Wonder what's going on?" said Phoebe out loud.  
  
"Some guy got hit by a truck," said another student. "They aren't sure if he's going to make it."  
  
Phoebe moved outside and joined the gathering throng. An ambulance was already there and the paramedics were busy treating a man lying on the ground. The police were talking to another student nearby.  
  
"It seems that one was crossing the street when the truck driver lost control," Phoebe overheard one student telling another. "The guy who got hurt just came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way, but didn't get out of the way in time himself."  
  
"That's a shame," said the other student. "He saves the guys life and may die himself for it. Doesn't seem fair somehow."  
  
"To bad Leo isn't here," thought Phoebe. "He could heal the guy in an instant."  
  
She watched as the police consoled the student. Just before she started to head for the car, she glanced over at the man who had been hit by the truck. She watched in horror as the paramedics loaded an unconscious Leo into the back of the ambulance. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"I don't understand this," whispered Piper, wiping a tear away. "Leo is immortal. Something like this isn't supposed to be dangerous for him. Why isn't his healing ability working?"  
  
"Calm down, honey," said Prue. "I'm sure there's a reason for it. He's going to be okay."  
  
"Piper's right," said Phoebe. "Any damage he suffers is supposed to heal automatically. Something isn't right about all this. Maybe someone cast a spell to stop his healing power so they could get to us."  
  
"This isn't helping," said Prue. "Let's just find out what's going on first. Then we can try to figure out why it's happening."  
  
Just then a man wearing a suit and tie approached them. He looked to be about fifty years old and his hair was starting to turn gray. He smiled as he walked up to the sisters. He was wearing a pair of wire-framed glasses.  
  
"Piper Wyatt?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes?" responded Piper. "Do you have any news about Leo? Is he all right?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't work here," said the man. "I only just arrived. My name is Alister Crumley."  
  
"You look like a lawyer," said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm no lawyer," laughed Alister. "I've come because of Leo's condition. We need to talk privately."  
  
"What about his condition?" demanded Piper. "What do you know about my husbands' condition?"  
  
"Piper Wyatt?" interrupted a man wearing green hospital scrubs before Alister could answer. "I'm Dr. Reardon. Your husband is critical but stable for the moment. We need to get him into surgery as soon as possible. He seems to have a lot of internal injuries. Frankly, I'm amazed he's still alive."  
  
"I don't think surgery is going to be necessary," said Alister to Reardon, taking off his glasses. "In fact, his injuries don't seem to be as severe as you originally thought. They looked much worse than they actually are."  
  
Alister smiled and put his glasses back on. The doctor shook his head once, and then turned back to Piper.  
  
"As I said," said Dr. Reardon, "he's stable for now. It's a miracle he wasn't injured any worse than he was. Someone up there must be watching out for him."  
  
"What about surgery?" asked Piper. "How soon will you have to operate?"  
  
"Surgery?" questioned Reardon. "I don't think surgery is called for. He doesn't seem to be injured that badly. It looked much worse than it actually is."  
  
"But you just said," began Prue.  
  
"I'm afraid they have been given conflicting information," said Alister. "Someone told them his injuries were much worse than you obviously believe them to be. They were told surgery would probably be necessary."  
  
"Well, his injuries aren't that severe," said Reardon. "Some times the staff can get a little over-zealous when trying to comfort family members. I'm sorry for the confusion. Who are you?"  
  
"Dr. Alister Crumley," said Alister. "I'm Mr. Wyatt's personal physician. I came as soon as I learned of his accident."  
  
"I see," said Reardon. "Good. I'm afraid our medical history on Mr. Wyatt is woefully incomplete. Maybe you can fill in some of our missing information. Apparently Mrs. Wyatt wasn't sure about some of it."  
  
"I'll be glad to," said Alister. "They've only been married about a month. I can give you any information you need on Leo."  
  
"I'm assuming you'll want to be taking over his treatment," said Reardon. "Seeing as he's your patient."  
  
"If it's no bother," said Alister. "No reflection on you, of course. I'm sure you are a very competent doctor. But I would prefer to treat Leo myself. One of my people is making arrangements right now to extend limited medical privileges here for me."  
  
"I'm appreciative for the help," said Reardon. "My caseload is pretty hectic as it is. Besides, as the attending physician, we won't have to as a lot of questions about Mr. Wyatt's medical condition and history. That can save a lot of time with treatment, as I'm sure you're aware."  
  
"Certainly," said Alister.  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked on in total confusion as the two strangers discussed treatment for Leo. And Alister seemed to know more about Leo than he should. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
"Dr. Reardon," said Piper, glancing suspiciously at Alister, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. You've been treating Leo since he came in. Is it such a good idea to change doctors now?"  
  
"Well, Dr. Crumley knows more about your husbands history," said Reardon. "That can be crucial in treatment."  
  
"Yes, well," said Piper, "I'm not sure how much experience Dr. Crumley has with these kinds of injuries. You probably have quite a bit more experience in cases like this, since you work in an emergency room."  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt hasn't known me very long," said Alister, "but I can assure her I have had extensive experience in these types of injuries. I worked as an ER doctor for many years before going into private practice."  
  
"He would probably have a lot of experience in that case," said Reardon. "It's up to you, but I don't see a problem with Dr. Crumley taking over your husbands' treatment. But if you want me to stay on it, I'll be more than happy to. It's your choice."  
  
"Piper, I think it best if I took over Leo's treatment," said Alister. "For the time being, he'll be my only patient. And I can assure you he's in very good hands. It will also give Dr. Reardon the opportunity to provide better treatment to his other patients."  
  
Alister seemed much too insistent to suit Piper. He had suddenly appeared out of nowhere knowing things he shouldn't have known. And he clearly had some kind of powers. Powers to mesmerize a legitimate doctor.  
  
With Leo's healing ability apparently not working, he could be at risk from any of their enemies. It wouldn't be the first time a demon or warlock had tried to get to the sisters through their White Lighter. For all she knew, this Alister Crumley was the one responsible for all this. It was just too much of a risk for her to take with Leo's life.  
  
"I think I'd rather have Dr. Reardon," she said.  
  
"Could I speak with her privately for a moment?" Alister asked Reardon. "She's obviously very distraught over all this. I'm sure once we have a talk she'll see things more clearly."  
  
"She doesn't need to talk privately," said Prue defensively. "She's fine. If she wants Dr. Reardon that's her choice. And I for one will help her defend that decision."  
  
"Me, too," said Phoebe. "All three of us."  
  
The implication was not lost on Alister. They clearly didn't trust him. But then, they had only met him. They had no reason to trust him.  
  
"Piper, please reconsider," said Alister. "Leo was on Foundation business when he was injured. They're willing to pick up the entire bill for Leo's treatment so you don't have to be concerned with that. But they will insist that I be in charge of his treatment if they do. It's part of the rules."  
  
"Foundation?" questioned Reardon.  
  
"Yes," said Alister. "Leo works for a private philanthropic organization that provides guidance, information, and assistance to certain deserving individuals. It's called the White Light Foundation and Leo is a very important member of the staff."  
  
"I've never heard of the White Light Foundation," said Reardon.  
  
"They prefer to keep a very low profile," said Alister. "The elder," he emphasized the word, "members of the Foundation sent me to help as soon as they learned Leo was injured. I work for the Foundation, too. They felt I might be able to help out these charming ladies during this difficult time."  
  
"Well, as I said," said Reardon, "the decision is Mrs. Wyatt's. It's up to her."  
  
Piper looked at Alister. His choice of words couldn't be an accident. And it would certainly answer some of their questions.  
  
"Maybe Dr. Crumley would be a better choice," she said.  
  
"Fine," said Dr. Reardon. "I'll see that he's listed as the physician of record and that the entire staff gives him all the assistance he needs."  
  
"What's the prognosis?" asked Alister.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt's in a coma at the moment," said Reardon. "The next seventy-two hours are critical. If he comes out of it, he should be fine. If he doesn't, well, we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"There isn't much we can do until he does," said Alister. "Piper, you should go home and get some rest. The hospital will call if there's any change in Leo's condition."  
  
"Are you coming, too?" asked Piper. "You might be able to answer some questions for me."  
  
"That's why I'm here," said Alister.  
  
"Fine," said Piper. "Dr. Reardon, I'll wait for your call."  
  
"The moment there's any change," promised Reardon. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"So, you're a White Lighter," said Prue when they had returned to the manor.  
  
"For thirty-two years now," said Alister. "I couldn't very well tell you with Reardon standing there. I'm just glad you understood my little code. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"What's wrong with Leo?" asked Piper. "Why isn't his healing ability working like it's supposed to?"  
  
"Just calm down," said Alister. "Leo's going to be fine. The truck that hit him did a lot of damage. If he wasn't immortal, he would have died instantly."  
  
"But his injuries aren't healing," insisted Phoebe.  
  
"Actually, they are," said Alister, "only at a very reduced rate. He's in no real danger, I can assure you. He's going to be just fine. But we've had to impede his normal healing ability for a while."  
  
'Why?" demanded Piper.  
  
"A large number of mortals witnessed the accident," said Alister. "We couldn't very well have Leo just get up and walk away after that. Not with so many witnesses looking on. There would be too many questions we don't want asked. Questions that you don't want asked."  
  
"But he's in a coma," said Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Alister. "That's necessary for the moment. His most serious injuries are being healed even as we speak. In a few hours, he'll wake up. As the attending physician, I'll make the decision that he can recuperate at home as well if not better than in the hospital. Once he leaves the hospital, they'll forget all about him, figuring that I'm taking care of him. He can heal completely then without attracting any undue attention to himself."  
  
"So there's nothing wrong with his healing ability?" asked Piper. "When his healing ability didn't seem to be working, we became worried."  
  
"Everything is fine," said Alister. "We've just had to take some extraordinary measures because of the mortal witnesses. There's nothing wrong with his healing ability at all. It's not the first time something like this has happened. You have to expect it from time to time."  
  
"Isn't it risky?" asked Phoebe. "Pretending to be a doctor? What if they ask you some technical medical questions or something?"  
  
"Actually," said Alister, "I am a doctor. Or at least I was before I died. That's why I was sent. Who better to impersonate a doctor than a real doctor?"  
  
"How long before Leo can come home?" asked Piper.  
  
"Probably tomorrow or the next day," said Alister. "He'll wake up later tonight and they'll want to keep him at least twenty-four hours for observation. That's standard practice. Tomorrow, when he doesn't appear to be in any real danger, I'll say he can go home the next day under my personal care. Then he can come home and it will all be over."  
  
"Good," said Piper. "I don't like this one bit."  
  
"You would have liked the attention your husbands public miraculous recovery would have brought even less," said Alister. "If there had been any other way, we wouldn't have done this. Now, Leo's always bragging about your cooking. I was hoping to get a sample of it while I was here. If that's okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Just as Alister promised, Piper received a phone call about ten o'clock saying that Leo had regained consciousness. Even though it was well past normal visiting hours, Dr. Reardon had left instructions that Piper could visit. Alister, of course, could go in whenever he wanted to.  
  
Once at the hospital, they went immediately to Leos' room. They found him eating a bowl of soup as they entered. Piper sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Still in some pain," said Leo. "But Dr. Reardon said that was to be expected."  
  
"Well, once we get you home we can fix that," said Alister. "I'm Alister Crumley. We haven't actually met yet. I'm your regular doctor."  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Reardon mentioned you," said Leo. "He was going to be here but got called away on an emergency. He said he'd be back as soon as he could."  
  
'You seem to be doing fine," said Alister, looking over Leo's chart. "Nothing that might arouse suspicion. Tomorrow, I'll give orders that you will be released the following day. Then we can get you home and put this all behind us."  
  
"You had us worried," said Prue. "Especially when you didn't get better right away. We thought something was wrong with you."  
  
"But Alister explained everything to us," said Phoebe. "So I guess everything is fine. Once we get you home you'll be as good as new and things can go back to normal. Well, as normal as possible for us, anyway."  
  
"I'll make a special dinner," said Piper. "All of your favorite dishes. After all this, you can use some pampering."  
  
"I really am grateful for all this," said Leo. "I don't want to seem like I'm not. But I do have one question."  
  
"Only one?" asked Alister smiling. "I'd think you'd have more than that. So, what do you want to know."  
  
"Who are all of you people?" asked Leo in total confusion. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Piper. "Why doesn't he remember us?"  
  
"I don't know," said Alister. "His head injuries must have been worse than we thought."  
  
"Leo, honey," said Piper, "you really don't remember us?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry," said Leo. "Should I?"  
  
'I'm your wife, Piper," said Piper. "These are my sisters, Prue and Phoebe.  
  
"Wife?' questioned Leo. "I'm married?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "We got married about a month ago."  
  
"Leo," said Alister, "what do you remember?"  
  
"Nothing before I woke up here," said Leo. "Dr. Reardon told me who I was and the accident I was in. But I honestly don't remember anything before I woke up in this bed."  
  
"This isn't good," said Alister. "We need to get him out of here."  
  
"Isn't this the best place for him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Alister pulled the sisters off to the side.  
  
"Leo is a White Lighter," said Alister. "With normal White Lighter powers. What do you think is going to happen if he inadvertently orbs out in front of the staff? Or changes form? Or suddenly begins to levitate? He doesn't know he can do any of that. But he might do it subconsciously."  
  
"Oh," said Phoebe, "I hadn't though about that."  
  
"Once we get him home," said Alister, "his healing ability will return to full strength. Maybe that will restore his memory. Get him ready to leave. I'll go make sure we don't have any trouble from the nurses."  
  
Piper had brought some spare clothes for Leo. His had been ruined in the accident. Leo had just finished dressing when Alister returned to the room.  
  
"Okay," said Alister, "drive Leo back to the manor. Keep him inside until I get there. I'm going to check with the Elders. Maybe they know what's going on. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
The sisters led Leo down to the car. The nursing staff didn't say anything about Leo leaving so late in the evening or so soon after his waking up. They simply smiled and told him to have a good evening.  
  
"I wish I could do that little trick," said Phoebe as Prue drove them home. "Control peoples minds. It could be real handy."  
  
"And dangerous," said Prue. "There's no telling how you might mess up their brain if you didn't know what you were doing."  
  
"Still," said Phoebe.  
  
Alister was already waiting for them once they got home.  
  
"Well?" asked Piper. "What did they say?"  
  
"They don't think there's any cause for alarm," said Alister. "Temporary loss of memory isn't uncommon with head injuries. Especially ones as severe as Leo's was. The Elders think that once his healing ability is fully restored, his memories will come back, too."  
  
"What if they don't?" asked Prue.  
  
"I can't answer that," said Alister. "There's never been an incident like this before."  
  
"Will Leo still be a White Lighter?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, of course," said Alister. "Loosing his memory doesn't affect that. Any more than your loosing your memory would affect you being a Charmed One. You just don't remember what your powers are or how to use them. But you can relearn. Just as Leo can."  
  
"But he won't remember anything," protested Piper. "Nothing about his previous life, nothing of being a White Lighter, none of our plans, not even our wedding. He can't relearn those."  
  
"Take it easy," said Alister. "This is all probably just temporary. Let's just wait and see what happens. In the mean time, don't say anything to him about being a White Lighter. It's going to be hard enough for him to accept the normal stuff. All of the supernatural things will just make it harder on him."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "but he'd better get his memory back soon. I don't want to try explaining to him why he can orb or levitate."  
  
"Not to mention what might happen if a demon attacks," added Prue.  
  
"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," said Alister.  
  
He didn't like being less than candid with Pier and the others. But the Elders had been very clear about not telling them everything just yet. That Leo may never regain his memory. If he didn't regain his memory in the next few days, they would have no choice. They'd have to strip his powers from him. He'd be at too much risk otherwise.  
  
Alister hadn't exactly lied to Piper. For right how, Leo was still a White Lighter. But that might change in a few days. The Elders might be forced to make Leo mortal again for his own good. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
It had been two days since Leo had come home and none of his memory had returned. Alister had used his mind control power to make the hospital staff, including Dr. Reardon, accept Leo's sudden departure as normal. And with his White Lighter powers, it was a simple matter for him to make sure the records they had on Leo appeared normal.  
  
"I only use my ability to protect a White Lighter's secret," he told the sisters. "That's why it was given to me. My job is to make sure that unauthorized people don't learn about White Lighters."  
  
"So, you don't have charges like Leo does?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not normally," said Alister. "At least, not permanent charges. There are different types of White Lighters. Most are like Leo. But some of us serve in other functions."  
  
"So, what do you do if you don't have charges?" asked Prue. "Besides protecting White Lighters' identities?"  
  
"Whatever the Elders need," said Alister. "Some times I fill in for a White Lighter while he or she takes a break from their duties. Even White Lighters need a vacation sometimes. I also give advice to the Elders. Sort of play devil's advocate, you might say. I help the Elders see different sides of an issue so they can make an informed decision.  
  
"And I'm available when a White Lighter needs to just talk. I'm sort of a counselor. When a White Lighter is having trouble making a decision, I help them think it through. Kind of help them discover the consequences and repercussions of any decisions they make."  
  
"You sound like you're pretty busy," said Piper.  
  
"I can be," said Alister. "But I also have enough down time for myself. All work and no play, as they say. And I'm not the only one. Every Elder has an advisor like me."  
  
"Well, Leo seems to be okay physically," said Piper. "But his memory hasn't come back."  
  
"Just give it a few days," said Alister. "It may take some time for his memories to reassert themselves."  
  
"I don't understand why he just didn't orb that guy out of the way of the truck instead of pushing him away," said Phoebe.  
  
"The same reason he couldn't orb out once the innocent was safe," said Alister. "Too many witnesses around. All White Lighters are thoroughly trained to avoid exposing themselves whenever possible. Leo only did what he had to do to rescue the innocent and protect his identity. He knew the truck wouldn't permanently hurt him and that someone like me would be coming to arrange things so that nothing looked out of place. But I'm pretty sure he didn't foresee anything like this happening. None of us did, not even the Elders."  
  
"But if he's completely healed," said Prue, "why isn't his memory back? Shouldn't the healing have restored his memory?"  
  
"Memories are stored chemically in the brain," said Alister. "This is true for White Lighters as well as humans. While those chemicals may be restored by Leo's healing ability, it may take a while for them to become accessible to him. Or for his brain to relearn how to access them again.  
  
"You see, the chemicals are still in his brain. It's not the memories themselves that are the problem really. It's the way his brain accesses them. Look at it this way. Right now his memories are like a jigsaw puzzle that's all jumbled up in his brain. It may take a while for his brain to sort out the pieces and put them in the proper order."  
  
"I hope his memory comes back soon," said Piper. "He's getting rather restless staying around the manor. He keeps talking about going out."  
  
"We can't let him do that," said Alister. "Not as long as there's a chance he might accidentally use one of his powers."  
  
"I know," said Piper. "I just don't know how long I can keep putting him off."  
  
"I've got him doing some work for me," said Prue. "He's rebuilding the shoe rack in my closet. That should keep him busy for a while. His handyman abilities don't seem to have been affected by his memory loss."  
  
"Yeah, but what about when he's finished?" asked Phoebe. "He's been doing repairs all over the manor, just like when he first came to us. But we can't keep having him do that. He's liable to think that's all we keep him around for."  
  
"Just a little longer, I'm sure," said Alister. "Once his memory starts coming back, we can start giving him a little more freedom. And start explaining about his specific nature."  
  
"Oh, that's going to be fun," said Piper. "I can just hear it now. 'Oh, honey, can we have a chat? I need to explain to you how you died.' I'm sure that's going to be one interesting conversation."  
  
"Well, then, let me save you the trouble," said someone with a British accent.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a man standing in the entryway. The man was holding a crossbow.  
  
"Dark Lighter," said Phoebe.  
  
Before any of them could move, the Dark Lighter raised his crossbow and fired. The bolt struck Alister in the shoulder. Alister fell to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound.  
  
"Looks like I get two for the price of one today," said the Dark Lighter, smiling. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Phoebe moved to help Alister as Prue and Piper turned to face the Dark Lighter. Prue raised her hand and the Dark Lighter was thrown back against the wall. He fell to the floor, dropping his crossbow.  
  
"Nice try, witch," said the Dark Lighter, retrieving his crossbow. "But you won't be fast enough to save the other one, either."  
  
Suddenly, the Dark Lighter vanished from the entryway.  
  
"Go," called Phoebe, "protect Leo. I'll look after Alister."  
  
The two sisters ran up the stairs to Prue's bedroom. As they reached the bedroom they saw the Dark Lighter standing next to Prue's bed. Leo stood in the closet. In his hand was a piece of wood with a bolt stuck in it. Piper immediately froze the entire room.  
  
"Get Leo out of here," said Prue. "I'll handle our visitor."  
  
Piper moved in and grabbed Leo, breaking the freeze on him.  
  
"What the?" began Leo.  
  
"No time to explain," said Piper. "We have to get you out of here."  
  
After Leo and Piper had left the room, Prue looked around. She saw a pile of sawdust created by Leo when he had cut the wood for the new shoe rack. With a wave of her hand, the sawdust flew up into the Dark Lighters' face.  
  
The freeze broken on him, he dropped his crossbow and grabbed his face. Prue used her power to slide the crossbow away from him. The Dark Lighter wiped the sawdust out of his eyes and looked at Prue.  
  
"Let's see how tough you are without your weapon," said Prue.  
  
The Dark Lighter didn't wait. He immediately vanished from the room. Prue turned and headed back downstairs.  
  
Phoebe had pulled the bolt out of Alister and it lay on the floor next to them. Leo reached down to pick it up.  
  
"No," screamed Piper, pushing his hand away, "don't touch it. It's dangerous to you."  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Phoebe. "Alister is dying and there's no way for us to stop it."  
  
"Get him up on the sofa," said Leo. "Make him as comfortable as possible. Prue, call an ambulance."  
  
Leo reached down and grabbed Alister's shoulders. As he did, a soft yellow glow covered Alister. Within seconds, his wound was completely healed. Suddenly the Dark Lighter reappeared in the entryway, crossbow in hand.  
  
"You won't save him this time, witch," said the Dark Lighter.  
  
As the Dark Lighter fired the crossbow, Piper froze the room. Everyone but the sisters froze. The bolt also froze in midair, aimed directly at Leo. Prue used her telekinetic power to send the bolt plunging into the Dark Lighter, vanquishing him. Piper unfroze the room and moved over to Alister.  
  
"How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," said Alister, "thanks to Leo. I guess subconsciously he still knew what to do. Good thing for me. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."  
  
"I didn't know I could do that," said Leo. "None of you had ever mentioned it to me."  
  
"That's my fault, I'm afraid," said Alister. "I felt it best if we didn't say too much too soon. I may have made an error in that."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "this is awkward. I guess you have a lot of questions."  
  
"No, not really," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"You're not even a little curious about how you were able to heal Alister?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Why should I be curious?" asked Leo. "As a White Lighter, I know how my powers work."  
  
Everyone stared at Leo in surprise. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT  
  
"So, your memory is all back?" asked Piper, her arm around Leo.  
  
"It seems so," said Leo. "As soon as I touched Alister and my healing power activated, it all came flooding back to me. I hope I don't go through that again."  
  
"Welcome back, brother-in-law," said Prue. "I still expect you to finish my shoe rack, though."  
  
"That was close," said Alister. "I don't know how much longer I could put the Elders off telling them your memory would return at any moment."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Phoebe. "You said it was only a matter of time before his memory came back."  
  
"Yeah, well," said Alister, "I didn't want to worry you."  
  
He told them how Leo's memory might never have returned. And how, if it didn't, Leo would have been made mortal because of it.  
  
"I didn't want you concerned about that unless it actually happened," said Alister. "Another day or two and I would have had to tell you."  
  
"Well, it didn't happen," said Piper, hugging Leo. "And we got to vanquish a Dark Lighter in the process. All in all, I'd say everything worked out okay."  
  
"More than that," said Alister. "I think Leo's use of his healing power on me shocked his memory back. If something like this ever happens to a White Lighter again, we'll know what to do."  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe, "just have a Dark Lighter try to kill someone."  
  
"No, not really," said Alister. "We just get them to use their powers. I think that's all that was needed to get Leo's memory back. The knowledge that he could do something that should have been impossible."  
  
"Hopefully that won't be necessary," said Leo. "With any luck, something like this won't happen again."  
  
"I hope not," said Alister. "Once was more than enough for me."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I think that special dinner is long overdue. Leo couldn't really appreciate it with his memory gone. I think he'll appreciate it even more now."  
  
"I certainly would," said Leo.  
  
"Alister, you staying for dinner?" asked Piper.  
  
"You're spoiling me," said Alister. "As good a cook as Piper is, everything else is going to seem inadequate from now on."  
  
"Well, if you don't want to," said Piper, smiling.  
  
"I didn't say that exactly," said Alister.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
